ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Rainbow Connection/@comment-24922135-20170126195429
Well I don't feel like devoting my time to watching the JoJo sub, so lets do the next best thing and read Tech 10: Sta-- a large, shirtless Russian man called Leo, and a short Egyptian woman wearing blue clothing called Capricorn. Welp we're less than a paragraph in and you've already broken the 'show don't tell' rule. I guess I can let this one fly, given that we're meant to be in the middle of a fight scene already. Leo stood his ground... while Capricron actually took the opportunity... Capricron, lesser known brother of Unicron OTR: “You’re making a big leap in assuming I know how any of this works.” Given how well he seemed to know how to use his other aliens, why does Theo not know how to use OTR properly? Or is this a repeat of Ben in Alien Force where he uses some of his aliens a lot, but leaves using some of his aliens AT ALL until the heat of battle a few weeks after he got the trix? I guess that makes me Lust, but we don't have any other members of my species around to test that with. Since we're going to be making dirty jokes, I'm going to go ahead and say that if he truly embodied lust then the species barrier probably wouldn't stop him. Oh and also there are others of his species around. Six to be exact. Even if they are technically a part of him, what prevents Red from being attracted to them? I'm starting to think he doesn't actually embody lust all that much, and is more of an excuse to have a droplet act more like Theo and less like a cardboard cut-out sin. This does mean that you will earn points back if you have Aeron's version of OTR show up, and one of them split into droplets to prove that Red '''does '''actually embody lust. Red: “Well, think about it! What places around here would each vice be attracted to?! For instance, if I had gone rouge, I’d probably be at a-” I think my point was proven. Droplet: “We’re still missing Droplet Orange.” Good thing there's only one character named Droplet and this couldn't posibly be confusing to the audience. Oh wait. Suddenly, the main door to the warehouse slams open, revealing Droplet Orange on the other side. Okay so Blue is too weak to get through a door designed to let people through, but Orange is strong enough to open a door designed to keep people out? Why could neither of them slither through? They're made of water! Unless you're trying to imply they would split into 7 more droplets each. Also it's getting increasingly difficult to follow the names of the Zodiac Organisation members. I looked around the wiki a little and found that most of them don't even have pages. Oh and also Pyros's page is wrong. It says his second appearance was in Fire and the Flames, but here we are. I've mostly been talking shit about these episodes so far and I feel kind of bad for it. So here's something you did very right: Orion's introduction to the Orange Droplet. The scene itself is pretty funny, and Orion himself exudes an aura of control and confidence that definitely works in his favour. His sentence was suddenly cut off by Droplet Indigo sneaking up behind him and putting him to sleep using his ability. >using his ability What ability? This is the first time we're seeing Indigo doing anything at all, you have to explain to us what this looks like. With that, he brought the water fist down at an angle, slamming into Orion from the side and sending him flying back into the warehouse Okay but you established that Orion was only just waking up. Meaning he was still lying on the ground. Then OTR was pounding down on him, keeping him there. How the hell does this work? Punching someone who is lying down, sending them into flight with enough force to go through a wall? Also at the end the 'antagonist' list is missing Aquarius and Scorpio. Overall this is a pretty good take on an 'alien gone rogue' story type. I have my gripes but this sure takes the concept in a unique direction, even if trying to get the droplets back amounts to nothing but getting Theo and Nova to meet Orion. LIke, c'mon there isn't even any conflict in trying to gather six of the droplets. You could have had only Orange escape and nothing in the story would have changed. I agree with Mig that introducing Orion this early was probably a good idea.